Chapter1: The Beginning
by Prince Via Vegeta
Summary: Sum: The Z Fighters have just regained their peace, but something *or someone* has ruined the time of peace. Goku, Vegeta and their sons go on an adventure when a off-world tournament has started. There, they meet the legendary Six Hetaerae. And they fight alongside to defeat the last two warriors of the Eshiba Clan. The Six Hetaerae from legend are to bring peace to the galaxy...
1. Chapter 1

every chapter is going to go between all the OCs and Earth.

* * *

Chapter2: Earth

Goku was sitting under a tree with his hands behind his head. He was there along with his eighteen-year-old son who was sleeping also. Vegeta walked up to them with his hands on his hips, glaring at them. Trunks and Goten were not far behind him. They too, glared at them. Only to see if they could wake them up like Vegeta but failing. Vegeta motioned for them to cover their ears, which they did. Vegeta turned back to Goku and Gohan and smirked. He stepped up to Goku stealthily and went to his knees. His smirk widened because Goku was oblivious to everything. He then stopped breathing for a moment after taking a deep breath; he positioned himself to Goku's ear, and hollered, "Kakarot!"

In addition, to that, Vegeta stood up after Goku pretty much jumped up the tree out of shock. "Come down here, I have something to show you." (A/N: Goku and Vegeta were on good terms. It was three years after the defeat of Majin Buu) Goku climbed down and smiled at Vegeta who in turn rolled his eyes. "So, what are this 'something' you were going to show me?" Vegeta glared deep into Goku's soul, and then he motioned for everyone to follow him. "Woman's having another party, so~" Vegeta paused, then looked back to see if everyone was there.

"Why not bring my cousin to meet your posy." Vegeta turned back around, not staring at the shocked faces behind him. "Who is your cousin?" Vegeta unconsciously rolled his eyes and replied, "Well, there are two. Their names are Ebris and Debris," Gohan then as held his chin while looking at the ground they were flying over, he thought, _Since when did we start flying? Oh well._

Goten spoke first, because the silence was deafening. "What do they look like?" Vegeta looked back and frowned, "It's been so long, I don't remember. But if you four want to learn about Saiyan culture, talk to them." Vegeta looked down and they all landed. "Here we are, now we wait." Vegeta said as he headed to the borders of the party. (A/N: where Vegeta is standing is where he told Ebris and Debris to meet him). Vegeta scoffed at all the Z Fighters and closed his eyes.

Vegeta slid down the tree and fell asleep. He was a light sleeper these days, which was ruining his mood entirely. Gohan looked over at Vegeta who was sleeping. Then he looked at his father and whispered, "If Vegeta fell asleep, then it must take a long time for them to get here." Everyone else -but Trunks and Goten- stared at them in curiosity. "What did you say, Gohan?" Videl asked as she put down her fork and glared at him. "None of your business. All there is to it is that Vegeta said something about family members coming to Earth." Gohan scoffed. He and Videl have been doing worse over the past year.

Debris had his power level hidden to only Vegeta could sense him if he were near. He walked up to Vegeta and flickered his ki to wake his cousin up. Unfortunately, it was enough to get everyone's attention. Vegeta opened his eyes and smiled at his cousin. He smiled in return and they talked until the Z gang was over.

"What are you two doing here?" Yamcha asked in a distaste tone. They growled at him to back off or die. "He is my cousin," then he looked at Debris and asked, "Where's Ebris?" Debris hung his head low and muttered, "He didn't make it," Vegeta's heart sank. The last time he heard Ebris's voice was that he was sick. "Oh…" Vegeta hung his head low to. Everyone stared at them in wonder until Bulma's bitchy voice came in, "Who is this Ebris you're talking about? It sounds like he's just a phony." They all laughed -but Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten- at the two until they heard growling.

They only laughed harder until Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten took a distance. Debris and Vegeta turned to Super Saiyan 2 in an instant. "**_Don't you fucking say that about my cousin you fucking ass bitches!_**" the two seethed out in the Saiyan language. "**_You don't fucking understand what it's like to lose the ones dear to you! Fuck off fuck heads, or I'll rip your fucking head off!_**" they said in union. Everyone flinched at the harsh, deep voice they had. "I'm sorry! We didn't know!"

They looked at each other before Vegeta grabbed Yamcha and Bulma's throats and start to choke them. Debris grabbed Tien and Krillin's throats and had Puar under his boot. "**_Don't say a fucking goddamn word about my family again or I'll fucking kill your asses for it!_**" they said together and let go. The ones victim to them was gasping for air. In addition, the two smirked at their victory and powered down.

"By the way cousin," Debris said in his Earth tone as he looked at Vegeta. "Tata?" Vegeta asked as he scowled. Debris sighed and nodded. "What's he up to now?" Vegeta asked as he guided everyone back to the party. "He has three planets for these people that have special powers and ect." Vegeta nodded in understanding.

* * *

well that does it for ch2! please R&R. and there are only going to be mentions of Tata, my OC for a FF story.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything but my OC s. rated T to be safe. I suck at summaries. So please read! I don't know the pairing. this is my first story...please R&R

* * *

Chapter1; _Day1_

A young teen just sat under a tree with his arms crossed behind his head. He had a long silver ponytail that went to his shoulder blades, pale skin, crimson eyes, white bangs that go just above one eye and covers the other. He was also wearing his school uniform and consisted of a black vest, white long-sleeved shirt, black pants and black shoes. Someone walked up to him and laughed. It woke the teen up, and he looked into a pair of golden eyes. "AH!" the teen jumped from having golden cat-like eyes staring into his red ones. "Oh c'mon Táchira. You know you should keep an eye out. Especially around your friends." The teen called Táchira, sighed, and stood up. "Well for one, I'm taking my break unlike someone I know." Táchira glared at his friend who sighed and looked back at their school for the gifted.

Táchira's friend had golden hair that defied gravity but had bangs that almost covered his eyes. "Ah well. Let's get back to class Façade." The smaller teen called façade stood up and smiled, "sure. I don't want Sir Alan to carve my ass because I was late." They both laughed as they walked off to their school. As they entered through the doors, there were so many groups. It struck them as odd, because in all the years they spent in Kingdom Ice, not once did this happen. They looked around for a few before spotting their friends. They walked over to their friends while trying to move through the crowed. "Hey guys, what's going on?" their friends looked over and waved at them. Táchira and Façade smiled and they sat on the floor in front of their lockers.

"So, what's going on Doe?" Façade asked as he turned slightly to the girl named Doe. She had snow-white eyes, green shoulder length hair and sun tanned skin. "Oh nothing. The Sire's have ordered us to take groups for future stuff." Táchira looked skeptical but smiled nonetheless. Next to Doe was a male teen named León, he had short purple hair, black eyes and tanned skin. León looked over to another group that was looking their way. Táchira, Doe, and Façade looked over at the same group before the other group walked to them. "Hey," a girl with long gold-like hair and large breasts said as she smiled at them. "Hi", they greeted, staring into her big beautiful, yellow eyes. There were two men with her; one had dark red hair that was in the style of flames with nicely tanned skin and emerald eyes. The other had grey hair and pale skin with cream-like eyes.

"Oh I haven't said my name yet. I am Jessie and these are my friends, the one with the red hair is Red and the other is Tyson. It's nice to meet you," she said as she pointed to her quiet friends and looking back at the other group. "Well I'm Doe and these are my friends, Táchira and Façade." Jessie's eyes lit up and her smile grew. "Oh I've about you three. You are Sir Dragon's favorite students! It wonderful to finally meet the three prodigies!" she smiled at the three before taking off. Doe and her friends were a _bit_ shocked, but not by much so they waved it off.

When the bell rang, every student that was in the hall fled to the class along with Doe, Façade, and Táchira but they were not in a complete haste but still made it on time. As they were in class, a man with baby blue shoulder length hair was gossiping to another that was next to him. She had tattoos on her exposed skin that was red and had scales; she also had a tail and horns. And in front of them, there was a man with silver skin and black hair with a wolf tail and dragon ears. Next to him, there was a girl with pink skin with flames as a tail and three horns. Everyone was unique in his or her own way. Oddly colored hair and skin, wings, tails, horns, claws, un-human forms, ect.

As the teacher ranted on about absolute bull-shit, everyone, by the looks of it, were passing notes, chatting, playing with their element, snoozing, ect. The only ones that were paying attention were Doe, Façade, Táchira, and two other girls and boys.

* * *

**this is only the first chapter! sorry it was short, but the OCs and future OCs are:**

**Future OCs: Shadow, Link, Vireo, Cleon, Bike, Op, Sir Dragon, Sir Kamala, Sir Valor, Raavan, Sakkara,** **Jukka, Jessica, Debris, Hibachi, Ebris, Joule,**

**Current OCs: Doe, Façade, Táchira, Tyson, Red, Jessie**

**again i'm sorry this is so short! :'( but the other chapters MIGHT be longer, but please R&R. the pairing will go undecided at this moment. This is my first story so please be nice...**


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter3! back on the unknown planet...

* * *

Chapter3: day 2

"Man, Doe is like really late." Façade complained as he swung his legs back and forth while sitting on the wall. Táchira looked at him and sighed. _Man he is a pain. Nevertheless, my pain._ Táchira sighed and said, "You already said that Façade. Like sixteen times already." Façade looked over and sighed. His brother was right; he was complaining none-stop in the past hour. They both sighed and hopped off the wall.

By then, Doe was already there. "Hello guys," she said casually as she walked past them to sit on the stonewall. "You're ten hours late Doe. And all we get is a hello?" Façade stormed away as he said that. Táchira sighed as he watched his brother stormed away. He then looked over to Doe who was smiling as if she did not do anything. "Doe," he started before she cut him off. "Yeah I know. And I'm sorry,"

He smiled at her before joining her on the wall. They talked for about an hour before the two boys and girls came over. "Hi," the one with short pure gold hair that rather stood like a flame with thick bangs, golden eyes, pale skin, light pink lips, and high cheekbones said as he looked around nervously. Then the teen next to him said, "We were wondering if you would like to join our group for the up coming tournament this week." The boy who said that had a black high-short ponytail with bangs that are in a slight curl, high cheekbones like the other, light pink lips, and pale skin.

The one that stood next to the blond had shoulder length dark rose colored hair, green eyes, long black eyelashes, red lips and lightly tanned skin. The other girl stood next to the raven-haired teen had a white long ponytail with onyx orbs and black lips. She was pretty much a Goth girl. (A/N: everyone is still wearing their uniform) Táchira then asked, "What are your names?" they looked at each other then they looked back at Táchira and Doe and the pink head replied, "I'm Vireo," then the raven-haired teen replied, "I'm Cleon," then the white haired girl replied in a low voice, "I'm Op," then the blond said in a low nervous voice, "I'm Ebris,"

Doe and Táchira looked at each other then said, "I'm Doe and this is Táchira," Doe said as she gestured to the boy next to her. "And sure, we'll join your party!" she added with a huge smile that made the four on the ground smile as well. "Mind if we join you?" Op asked in a hopeful tone. Doe smiled as her reply and the six teens chatted as they all say on the wall. As they talked, time flew by.

Before they even knew it, it was sunset and they were heading to their rooms. As Táchira lay in his bed and looked out the window, he remembered the aura the blond was generating. Then he remembered what Sir Dragon told him…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Táchira, there is something you must know…" Táchira looked at him and asked, "What is it Master?" Sir Dragon sighed deeply and looked up, Táchira did the same. "As you know, you have your ki then your aura. They make up what you are. Many people have just one. But there are only a few left in the universes that have the two." Táchira asked, "Like Sir Valor and Sir Kamala?" Sir dragon nodded. "As you also know, the ones that have the two are so rare, they practically don't exist. And the reason for that was because of the __**Universal War**__."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Táchira fell asleep that night, his head filled with what Sir Dragon had said….

* * *

and that does it for chapter3! please R&R as usual :) it'd mean a lot to me


	4. Chapter 4

here is chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter4: Earth

Vegeta and Debris were just sitting by a nice pond, when Debris got an incoming call. "**_Hold on_**," Debris said in the Saiyan language. Vegeta nodded and Debris looked at the back of his wrist. "**_What is it?_**" He asked, as he stood up and walked to the pond. "**_Really? Of course,_**" Vegeta looked at his cousin with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "**_I don't think so,_**" Vegeta sighed and laid down on the soft grass. "**_Alright, we'll be there. Make sure they're ready okay….Yeah sure….Fine, whatever._**" Debris finished the call and walked back to his cousin. "Vegeta," Debris said in English. Vegeta cracked an eye open and focused on Debris. "Yes Debris?"

"We have to go to Planet Kotare [1]." Debris replied, as he looked deep into Vegeta's eyes. "Fine", was the only answer he got when they were returning to Goku's house for something to eat. "What'd they want anyway?" Vegeta asked as he sat down next to Debris. Goku looked at them, confused. "What?" Debris ignored Goku and replied, "They want you to take six trainees and teach them. You must know about aura, right?" Vegeta nodded [2], which only confused Goku further.

"Yes, I went to that planet when I was a baby so I could learn how to channel it. My mother was the only one that had the two. Ki and aura." Debris nodded and said, "After the war, the ki and aura users called Hetaerae [3] were almost whipped out. And I presume that the Hetaerae took refuge on Planet Kotare. Sir Dragon and Sir Valor want you to take the remaining Hetaerae and keep them safe."

Vegeta understood his task and said, "I will do whatever it takes to keep the remaining Hetaerae safe and sound." Debris smiled and continued to eat his lunch that Chichi so nicely prepared for them. "Who are these Sir Dragon and Sir Valor?" Goku asked as he chewed down on his food. Vegeta looked up and rolled his eyes. "They were my teachers at one point in time. During when Frieza was still alive. He wanted to keep Planet Kotare alive so he could use the trained fighters for his own use. That is what causes the Universal Wars back then. The Hetaerae are still being hunted down and killed or used as experiments on other worlds. Earth used to be in the Universal Wars as well.

They wanted the Hetaerae so they could understand space more. Frieza annihilated the planets that wanted to kill the Hetaerae…but Earth lost all interest in the Hetaerae soon after you were sent here. When Frieza made his point on 'Never touch the Hetaerae', all the worlds backed down. All but one….Planet Ice. That planet is long gone by now. But the Ice-jings wanted them as soldiers or ect.. Nevertheless, right after Frieza and his family were killed, the other worlds returned to killing the Hetaerae." Vegeta and Debris said at the same time.

Everyone was shocked. "I've heard about the Universal Wars in my history." Trunks said as he thought. "But father never told me about it. Until now," Vegeta took a brief look at his son before returning his gaze back to Goku. "The Universal Wars started around when my-" Vegeta paused to think then continued, "great, great, great grandfather was a baby. And it stopped for a while when I was taken in by Frieza. On Planet Vegeta, every child is told about the Universal Wars when they are able to understand. Which is at the age of 2."

Everyone finished their lunch and continued to do whatever. However, Goku, Vegeta, and Debris stayed at the table.

* * *

and that does it for chapter 4! please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

here is chapter 5! :)

* * *

The Hetaerae are basicly test subjects that had become a race of their own. The Universal Wars were caused by an up roar of their enemy clan, The Eshiba. The Eshiba are like them, but more on the aura. The Eshiba had managed to persuade the other galaxies into killing the Hetaerae. The reason why it's called "wars" is because there were one year stops. But the Eshiba weren't kind. they tried tomake the Hetaerae extinct, but they were whipped out instead. Only two live...the remaining Hetaerae had fled. they are the remaining six Hetaerae...

Chapter5: day 3

"WHAT!" Táchira exclaimed as he fell to his knees in disbelief. "Enough. I will say this once again….you, Cleon, Vireo, Op, Ebris, and Façade will leave to a planet called Earth. There, you will meet a Saiyan with flame-like hair, his name is Prince Vegeta. Treat him with as much respect as you did Sir Valor and me. We will go to, to make sure your departure is safe and clear. There is one other full blooded Saiyan called Son Goku. You six will leave in three days." (A/N: three chapters) Sir Dragon said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Man~! I don't want to be with a bunch of strangers…" Ebris complained as he fell back onto the couch that was in the room. The room had five flat-screened TVs, twelve sofas' that lined the room as did the large 34 (by) 46 TVs. Thirteen end tables that too, lined the room with ten bookshelves. The room was a metallic dark and bright blue. "No we won't," Op said as she sat next to Vireo on one of the sofas. "We know what Son Goku is like along with Prince Vegeta." She added as Vireo scooted closer to Cleon. "But we're gonna have to call Prince Vegeta MASTER Vegeta. Because he'll be teaching us what Sir Valor and Sir Dragon won't." Táchira reminded everyone as they all turned on the TV.

Façade sighed and lay on his stomach as he watched TV with everyone else. "It's a shame Doe doesn't have our abilities." Op said as she did the same. (A/N: they are in their uniforms and it is going to stay like that)

"Yeah, then she'd be able to go. But no, fate has it where we have to leave her behind…" Vireo said as he closed his eyes. Everyone was silent as they watched horror movies.

-Somewhere else-

"You want me to send Doe with them? But isn't that breaking Sir Dragon's rule?" a young man with caramel skin, blue eyes, shoulder length purple hair with leather clothes asked as he looked up at a taller man. The taller man smirked; he had broad shoulders, completely red eyes with only a speck of black in the middle. An eye patch, wavy silver hair, white skin with scales, Frieza armor, and many scars. "No, remember…." The taller man leaned down and continued, "We're here to kidnap the six Hetaerae. We let them go to Earth, leave them be for a month then we strike full force!"

Then the smaller man with purple hair said, "But a Saiyan named Goku lives on Earth. He will try to protect the Hetaerae. In addition, he's he strongest warrior in the universe. He even killed Frieza!" the taller man rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "No. a man from the future killed him AND his father you idiot…"

-back with others-

"Man that was boring," Vireo and Op said at the same time, which made everything awkward…

* * *

that does it for chapter 5! hope the intro helped with explaining how the Universal Wars and how the remaining six Hetaerae came to be. and if not, i'll make a "History Chapter" to help you...please R&R as usual :)


	6. Chapter 6

here is chapter 6 people! there is a little bit of a flashback of the remaining six. but please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: Earth

Goku and Vegeta were training when a sudden call erupted their spar. "Hello?" Vegeta asked as he held up a finger when Goku was about to ask. "Uh….no…Why?" Vegeta's face was still expressionless. "Yeah sure….no he's not….he died yesterday…no, I'm only left…forget that and continue…Doe is not both….female….aura user…hell, I can do better….Eshiba clan? I can't say…no I'll wait….okay, see you there…bye." Goku watched Vegeta hang up then asked, "Who was that Vegeta?" Vegeta just looked at him and rolled his eyes. "My lieutenant out in space, he wanted information on some stuff and that I'm going to the space port that orbits Earth."

Goku's eyes practically came out of his skull. Vegeta rolled his eyes again, went over to his towel, and picked it up off the ground. "Let's go. I must inform the woman about my departure and keep the last six Hetaerae safe." Goku grabbed his towel and followed Vegeta. As they walked through the forest, Goku asked, "How did the Hetaerae come to be?" Vegeta sighed and looked down at his feet. "They were test subjects…"

-Flash back-

_"We will make the ultimate creation!" a mad scientist announced to the worlds. Then someone asked, "But what if they turn on us? What will we do then? We cannot defend ourselves. And if these '__**Hetaerae**__' lose control, we're all doomed!" the scientist looked down upon the man in the robe and said, "Do not worry, they will not lose control. I will MAKE them obey our commands!"_

-End of flash back-

"The Hetaerae used to be weapons, mindless tools for war…" Vegeta was still looking down at his shoes. Even as they entered CC.

-Flash back-

_"Sir! They gone out of control!" a woman said as she ran to the mad scientist. "What? Then we'll make them obey." He replied. Then the woman said, "But they destroyed the controls and the remotes. What'll we do?" the scientist thought then said, "I'll kill them all," with that said, he left to grab his weapon._

**Five days later**

_"Why? Why did you do that?" a woman asked as she cried on her knees. She was dressed in a wedding outfit. Her newlywed was dead in front of her. "Because he was Hetaerae. I couldn't let him live." Then the stranger that killed her husband left. "I'll take my revenge on you. The Eshiba' will pay…" and with that, she cursed the man and grieved her lost newlywed._

-End of flash back-

"The wars started by that man killing her Hetaerae husband…" Vegeta finished and looked into the eyes of his once rival. "Now do you understand? The last six Hetaerae are important for our future. They are the chosen ones to stop all the bloodshed. They need to live so the wars can stop." With that, Vegeta left to his room. Goku and Bulma were just standing there like a fish out of water.

* * *

that does it for chapter 6! and i'll post a new chapter soon! next chapter we will be down to 2 days left until the remaining six meet the Z Fighters!please tell me what you think and R&R as usual :-)


	7. Chapter 7

here is chapter 7! hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter7: day 4 (A/N: two days left)

Táchira and Tyson were going out to train. "Hey Tyson, can I ask you something?" Táchira asked as he took his stance. The stance had no openings, like Tyson's' stance. "Ask away friend," Tyson said as he eyed his opponent. "Well, what would happen if I didn't have my powers and you did?" Tyson growled and replied in a rough tone, "I'd go, and you'd stay." Táchira sighed and charged at Tyson who blocked. Tyson threw a punch to Táchira's face but missed and was kneed in the stomach. Táchira was about to roundhouse Tyson's head when his leg was cot and was jabbed in the jaw.

Tyson threw a series of punches and kicks, but were all dodged and blocked. Táchira aimed a punch to Tyson's face and broke his nose. Tyson growled and punched Táchira in the forehead. Tyson acceded to Super Saiyan 2 and tried to punch Táchira but his fist was cot in Táchira's hand. Tyson growled and decided that he was going to throw a kick to his head but Táchira dodged and tried to hit Tyson in his left shoulder.

Tyson blocked it, released his left hand, threw punches, and kicks his way. Táchira blocked half of the stuff thrown at him but Tyson was faster that he acceded to Super Saiyan 3 without him realizing.

Táchira charged Tyson but Tyson dodged and landed a blow to the back of his left knee. It sent him to the ground but he recovered and sent a ki blast his way but was deflected and was sent into a tree.

Táchira got up and threw punches and ki powered kicks. "Think that's good enough?" Tyson asked as he panted heavily. Táchira could not agree more. "Let's let Op and Doe duke it out." They both agreed and grabbed their towels. They then went their separate ways for the evening. Op and Doe made it to the arena and signed up along with everybody else at DarkStarHigh school.

"The Matches will start in five minutes. All contestants please go see Raavan for more instructions." The man behind the desk said as he wrote down the contestants' names. Doe, Táchira and Tyson went to see their coach, Raavan. "I wonder what a tournaments like…" Red wondered aloud as he walked with them to see Raavan.

When they got there, they saw a man sitting in a chair. He had a long raven colored ponytail, gold cat eyes, a scar across the eye (A/N: but the eye still works), a torn up black tee shirt, dark brown leather jacket with fur lining, ripped black jeans with dark brown sneakers, chains all around his torso, legs and arms. He also had two skull-designed belts that were in an X around his waist. He also carried a scythe that was boney, black and the skull at the bottom had glowing green eyes.

"Holy mother of GOD! That guy is like a….a…" Red was stuttering for words on what the person looked like. "He looks like a Death Eater from those books that you read?" Red glared at Doe for a long time before Raavan saw them. He got up, walked up to them, and said, "Hello, I am Raavan. And I will be your instructor for this year's tournament."

"The first rule to combat is, Don't go for the obvious kill. 2#: Never turn your back on your enemy. 3#: Never use the same move twice close to each other. 4#: Do not be fooled by appearances. 5#: Be on guard. 6#: Never lose focus. 7#: Teamwork is essential. It gives them other people to shoot at. 8#: REMF's (Rear Echelon Mother Fraggers) are everywhere. 9#: Professionals are predictable-it's the amatures that are dangerous. 10#: No plan survives the first few seconds of combat. 11#: Expending material in combat is easier than filling out Graves Registration forms - Ammo is cheap; your life isn't. 12#: Just because you can't see the enemy; don't for a minute believe they can't see you. 13#: The enemy invariably attacks on two occasions: When you're ready for them. When you're not.

14#: If your attack is going well, you've just walked into an ambush. 15#: If your shooting stance is good, you're probably not moving fast enough, nor using cover correctly. 16#: Have a plan. 17#: Have a back-up plan, because the first one won't work. 18#: Use cover or concealment as much as possible. The visible target should be in FRONT of YOUR weapon. 19#: Flank your adversary when possible. Protect yours."

* * *

that does it for chapter 7! sorry that most of the chapter was rule explaining, but next time we come back to Planet Kotare. i hope you enjoyed the 7th chapter and please R&R as usual, BYE BYE


	8. Chapter 8

hi there! sorry for not posting like i usually do. i was cot up in stuff. my dad came over, and all that other stuff. let the story...BEGIN!

* * *

Chapter8: Earth

Goku and Debris were packing Vegeta's things while he was making an important call. "Hey Debris?" Debris looked over to Goku and replied, "What is it Goku?" Goku hesitated for a moment then said, "Sorry, just forget it." Debris surged and continued to pack along with Goku. They suddenly jumped when the bedroom door was slammed open reveling Vegeta. "Change in plans!"

* * *

"So we're not going to the Space Port?" Goku asked suddenly as they waited for Bulma to finish her ship. "No, instead of our original plans to go to the port, pick them up, then leave. We are going to enter the tournament they have for their students." Vegeta replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his feet so he could rest them on the coffee table.

"Oh~! That makes sense." Goku said as he looked around the room. "So how much time do we have left?" Goku added. "Since the woman has been working on a new ship for me for the last few months, I estimate about three hours from now." Debris said as he lay upside down on the sofa. "I'M DONE", Bulma called from the other room. Goku, Vegeta, and Debris went outside and saw the ship. Bulma showed them how to open the doors, and the three Saiyans walked in.

The ship had three bathrooms, three simple bedrooms that had a wardrobe, end table and a single bed. There was a gravity room that went up to 899 times Earths normal gravity and a large living room. There was also the control panel near a large window that you could see space out of over on your right. The whole ship was red and white like Vegeta's gravity room over on the other side of CC.

The first bedroom color was a royal blue and white, it was obviously Vegeta's. The second bedroom was a light brown with some orange, it belonged to Goku. In addition, the third room color was a light green like meadow grass and black, it was Debris'. "Wow, this is a nice ship Bulma." Goku said as he looked around. The three couches were of a light –almost white– grey. The end tables and coffee tables were white with glass tops. The floor was red while the walls were white. The bedrooms connected to the three bathrooms. The first bathroom had black walls and flooring, the tub, shower, sink, and toilet were royal blue, again Vegeta's.

The second bathroom walls and floors were a light blue while the tub, shower, sink, and toilet were orange, again Goku's. The final bathroom walls and flooring were a dark green while the tub, shower, sink, and toilet were black, it was Debris'. Bulma smiled and suddenly said, "Hey Debris and Vegeta, I made you some armor!" Vegeta and Debris looked over her way and followed her out. Goku continued to look around. He found a kitchen with about four years worth of supplies for nine Saiyans.

When the three returned, Debris was carrying a scythe that was black and blood red with a bright red baby dragonhead implanted at the bottom. The stick was black with red thorns. And had dark green swamp veins for a style.

He wore a golden stripped black Saiyan armor with black spandex bottoms with golden gloves and boots that were silver tipped. He also had a dragon tail wrapped around his waist, with dragon styled eyes. He had Goku fashioned bangs but Vegeta's upswept hair the bangs were a swamp color and the flame was red. He had a scar in the same spot as Bardock he also had no spandex top so it left his top half-bare besides the armor.

He had a black and golden cape to go with his chest armor. On the left of his chest armor, he had a silver symbol of Vegeta-sei. And red on his forehead. Vegeta wore something similar to Debris', but carried a heavenly claymore on his back. He had his upswept flame-style hair wit the widows peak. He wore a golden stripped white Saiyan armor with royal blue spandex bottoms with white gloves and boots that were golden tipped. He had a red and golden cape to go with his chest armor. On the left o his chest armor, he had a red symbol of Vegeta-sei. And red on his forehead. They were the Princes of Vegeta-sei. Princes of Fire and Ice (technically)

"Wow…..I mean…wow you guys look great." Goku was in awe at their beauty. Gohan and Trunks make it there also in time to see the absolute beauty of the two Saiyans.

"When do we take off father?" Trunks asked as he stared at his father. Debris turned around and saw that Trunks and Gohan were wearing normal clothes. "Well first off, you ALL better change into something similar to these. It shows respect and that you honor most of their culture." Debris said while looking the two teens up and down. Vegeta rolled his eyes and said, "Debris, we're only going to pick up my new students and participate in the tournament there."

Debris sighed and signaled for everyone to get in. Trunks, Gohan and Goku got it while Debris and Vegeta stayed behind outside. "Thank you Miss Bulma for making the ship and for understanding our situation." Debris said as he bowed down in the Saiyan manner. "No problem. Now you two better get going now and I'll see you guys later with those other guys." Bulma replied as she shooed her husband and his cousin off onto the ship.

"The location is set for Planet Kotare. Buckle up everyone; it is going to be a bumpy ride!" Vegeta announced in an unusually happy tone. "Where are the seatbelts?" Trunks asked when he did not find any seatbelts. "Oh that was just expression." Vegeta mentally high-fived himself.

* * *

that does it for chapter 8! hope you enjoyed and lets get to 10 reviews!


	9. discontinue

I am sorry, but I have decided to discontinue my story. 1: I don't have the base story anymore. 2: I haven't had time. 3: I decided that I didn't want it anymore...but I will still keep it posted for whoever wants to read. And I might continue if most of you say so. :) happy holidays everyone!


End file.
